The Story of Grasstar
by LimeGreenAquarian
Summary: Grasskit is always judged just because she looks and kind of acts like her evil father, Iceclaw. Follow her as she grows up and realizes that cats aren't judged by their fathers, and a true warrior can be found inside. R&R!


**Here is the story I was talking about on my profile. Enjoy! BTW, it takes place ****_ages _****after The Last Hope. I haven't read it yet, but I got spoilers, so if I get a detail wrong, don't kill me! **

Allegiances

**Windclan**

Leader

Spottedstar- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Stoneclaw- broad-shouldered gray tom with unusually wide claws

Medicine Cat

Seedwing- golden she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice is Branchpaw

Warriors

Mudstripe- brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Pondripple- pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes

Birdleaf- black tom with blue eyes and white paws. Apprentice is Bluepaw

Whitetail- white she-cat with intense blue eyes

Rabbitear- tawny brown tom with unusually long ears and amber eyes

Lightningpelt- calico she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice is Honeypaw.

Apprentices

Bluepaw- blue tom with amber eyes. Mentor is Birdleaf.

Branchpaw- brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Mentor is Seedwing

Honeypaw- pale golden tabby she-cat with green flecked eyes. Mentor is Lightningpelt.

Queens

Swiftpelt- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Grasskit.

Nightpool- vain black she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Meadowkit, Badgerkit, Redkit and Treekit.

Elders

Crowfeather- _extremely _old black tom that seems to be immortal

Cloudeye- Pale ginger blind she-cat with white eyes

**Thunderclan**

Leader

Fawnstar- ginger tom with green eyes. A proud descendant of Firestar.

Deputy

Moutainhawk- gray tom

Medicine Cat

Frosttail- gray tabby tom

Warriors

Skystep- silver tabby she-cat

Brownfur- brown tom. Apprentice Bramblepaw

Brackenleg- brown tabby tom with a ginger leg

Apprentices

Bramblepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat. Mentor is Brownfur.

Elders

Slenderbones- really thin gray tom

**Riverclan**

Leader

Leafstar- black she-cat

Deputy

Rockface- gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat

Sparkheart- golden she-cat

Warriors

Fishheart- blue tom

Streamclaw- blue tabby she-cat. Apprentice is Tabbypaw.

Featherlight- silver she-cat

Apprentices

Tabbypaw- brown tabby tom. Mentor is Streamclaw.

Elders

Dirttail- brown tom that always soils his nest.

**Shadowclan**

Leader

Tigerstar- you know what he looks like...

Deputy

Scrouge- again, you know what he looks like

Medicine Cat

Graycloud- black tom. Apprentice is Foxpaw.

Warriors

Darkstripe- I ALREADY TOLD YOU! You know what he looks like.

Blackfur- dark brown she-cat

Tawnytail- golden tom. Apprentice is Lionpaw.

Apprentices

Foxpaw- gray tabby tom

Lionpaw- dark ginger she-cat

Elders

Rowantail- golden she-cat

-linebreak-

"Hey, Spottedstar, can I talk to you for a second?" mewed a ginger she-cat heavy with kits. "Sure, Swiftpelt. What's bothering you?" mewed a tortoiseshell she-cat. The two cats padded into a den. The half-moon shone onto the moor, creating a beautiful effect. "So, Spottedstar, I'm having kits. You know that, of course, but you don't know who the father is. Do you want me tell you who it is?" "Sure." said Spottedstar, annoyed at the young warrior's weird question. "Well, the father is... Iceclaw." Spottedstar gasped. "Well, that's a fine father. Even though he followed the ways of Tigerstar, he was a brilliant warrior. Who else knows?" "Only you and Seedwing. Oh, and Spottedstar?" asked Swiftpelt as she started walking towards the entrance. "Thank you for not getting upset." "You're welcome." mewed Spottedstar sleepily.

At a nearby pool, a golden she-cat was dreaming. Her name was Seedwing and she was Windclan's medicine cat. In her dream, a starry cat was infront of the shimmering pond. He opened his mouth and began to speak: _"Shadow will overcome Wind, and the grassy fern will break through and rebuild the Clan, with powers beyond Starclan."_

**Oh, and I don't own Warriors. Have an awesome day!**

**-Grasstar**


End file.
